Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
|-|L'Cie= |-|Etro's Knight= |-|The Savior= Summary Lightning is main protagonist of the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy and the second main female protagonist in the history of the franchise. Having lost both of her parents by the age of fifteen, Claire Farron sought to become an adult as quickly as possible in order to take care of her younger sister, Serah. To this end she joined the Guardian Corps, rising to the rank of Sergeant and adopting the moniker "Lightning". She eventually lost sight of her goal, becoming increasingly embroiled in her work and not spending enough time with Serah, much to the latter's frustration. The main story begins when Serah is chosen as a Pulse L'Cie, causing her falling out with Lightning as the latter didn't believe her at first, but later realized that Serah was telling the truth and thus was a victim of Bodhum's Purge, a systematic destruction of all influences of Pulse. Joining with a man named Sazh Katzroy, whose son was caught in a similar situation, she seeks to rescue her sister and eventually save all of the world after being branded as a L'Cie herself. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | Low 2-C Name: Lightning/Claire Farron Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Age: 21 | 21 (Physically) | 521 Classification: Human/L'Cie, former member of the Guardian Corps | Etro's Knight | The Savior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Resurrection, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, ice, thunder, wind, and earth varieties), Mastery of Weapons and Martial Arts, Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict status effects and buff/debuff stats, Time Manipulation | Immortality (Type 4), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Defeated Orphan's initial form with a few spells, the entire party combined were capable of defeating Orphan without the aid of Ragnarok) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Is a peer of Caius Ballad and superior to Serah and Noel, who had previously defeated a six-armed Gilgamesh and Omega) | Universe level+ (Overpowered Bhunivelze and was molded by him to become the new Etro, and held back the Chaos that caused the Apocalypse and the black hole that would end up swallowing the old universe) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to more or less keep pace with Odin, who's fast enough to keep up with Lightning as Etro's Knight, while fighting side-by-side) | Sub-Relativistic | At least FTL+ with Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (Clashed with Bhunivelze and dodged his lasers; also moved at these speeds when fighting him) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to outmuscle and topple monsters of this size) | Class T (Capable of halting a massive meteor) | Class Y (Overpowered Bhunivelze and pushed him through space at faster-than-light speeds, who was this strong physically through size alone) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ (Killed Vercingetorix with a physical strike) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Moon level+ (Able to survive Orphan's Merciless Judgment) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Tanked Caius' most powerful magic) | '''Universe level+ (Can tank Bhunivelze's Hypernova) Stamina: Very high (She and her allies fought through the city of Eden for a better part of the day) | At least the same | Nigh-Limitless (By virtue of being the divine savior imbued with Bhunivelze's power, was never shown to be physically tired in spite of 13+ days of non-stop stress and combat) Range: Extended melee range with her gunblade, hundreds of meters with magic and gunfire | At least the same | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Gunblades, Swords, Staves, Shields, varying Schemata and miscellaneous items Intelligence: A former member of Cocoon's Guardian Corps, Lightning is capable with all forms of military equipment and is a highly-skilled special ops agent. She is a master swordswoman and an expert markswoman, clashing with foes like Caius Ballad in combat and accurately shooting targets while fighting at high speeds and even while in free fall. Despite her loathing of her status as a L'Cie, she later masters the abilities it grants her, mastering a wide variety of potent elemental magic and status debuffing effects and forming an intimate and close relationship with her Eidolon, Odin, who follows her into combat even after completing her Focus. In addition, combat technique is so refined that she is still able to clash with her former allies Noel Kreiss and Snow Villiers on even ground despite resting on Etro's Throne for five hundred years, during which time the latter two spent countless hours training. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of energy with which to use her most potent abilities, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physical Attacks *'Blitz:' Lightning whips her weapon around in a circle, attacking entire groups of enemies that choose to surround her. *'Counter:' Lightning's counterattack to certain targets. It can range from Level 1 to Level 3. *'Launch:' Lightning sends the opponent skyward, leaving them helpless against follow-up attacks unless they have a flight ability. *'Smite:' The instant an airborne opponent is about to recover from being staggered, Lightning attacks with a single physical blow for immense damage. *'Deathblow:' Has a chance to instantly slay targets hit who are below a certain HP threshold. *'Block:' A well-timed block can deflect much of the damage dealt by an attack and leave her in an advantageous position. *'Mediguard:' Guards against all attacks while continuously healing her own HP. *'Steelguard:' Guards against all attacks extremely effectively. The more attacks are absorbed, the more potent it becomes. *'Magic Slash:' A special attack inflicting both physical and magic damage simultaneously. *'Relentless Assault:' Attacks with a series of Magic Slash attacks. *'Flamestrike:' Attacks with a fire-imbued strike. *'Aquastrike:' Attacks with a water-imbued strike. *'Froststrike:' Attacks with an ice-imbued strike. *'Sparkstrike:' Attacks with a thunder-imbued strike. *'Galestrike:' Attacks with a wind-imbued strike. *'Flame:' Releases a large blast of fire magic that inflicts physical damage. *'Flood:' Releases a large blast of water/ice magic that inflicts physical damage. *'Lightning:' Releases a large blast of thunder magic that inflicts physical damage. *'Wind Slash:' Releases a large blast of wind magic that inflicts physical damage. *'Shadowbind:' A strike that greatly extends the length of time for which an enemy is staggered and additionally immobilizes them. *'Darkness:' Sacrifices some of her own HP to inflict heavy damage to a target and all enemies in an area near it. *'Ashura:' Sacrifices some of her own HP to inflict immense damage to a single target, likely stagger them, and throw them into the air. *'Cosmic Arts:' A lengthy physical combo, concluded with a Ruinga. *'Army of One:' Lightning blitzes an opponent with a series of powerful melee attacks, concluded with a single, powerful attack, for extreme damage output. Magic *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' An ice elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Blizzard being the weakest and Blizzaga the strongest. *'Fire/Fira/Firaga:' A fire elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Fire being the weakest and Firaga the strongest. *'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga:' A thunder elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Thunder being the weakest and Thundaga the strongest. *'Aero/Aerora/Aeroga:' A wind elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Thunder being the weakest and Thundaga the strongest. *'Firespark/Firesparka:' A spell that simultaneously inflicts fire and thunder damage. *'Firestorm/Firestorma:' A spell that simultaneously inflicts fire and wind damage. *'Icespark/Icesparka:' A spell that simultaneously inflicts ice and thunder damage. *'Icestorm/Icestorma:' A spell that simultaneously inflicts ice and wind damage. *'Element/Elementa/Elementaga:' A spell that assails targets with fire, water, ice, and thunder all at once. *'Ruin/Ruina/Ruinga:' A spell that deals non-elemental damage at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Ruin being the weakest and Ruinga the strongest. *'Magnet:' Deals magic damage continuously to enemies in an area while pulling them towards its center. *'Ultima:' Blasts all enemies in a giant area with a burst of energy, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Enfire/Enwater/Enfrost/Enthunder:' Imbues an ally's attacks with one of four elemental attributes. *'Barfire/Barwater/Barfrost/Barthunder:' Increases an ally's resistance against one of four elemental damage types. *'Poison/Poisonga:' A spell that deals light damage and afflicts a target with Poison, slowly draining away their HP. *'Imperil/Imperilga:' A spell that deals light damage and afflicts a target with Imperil, reducing all of their elemental resistances. *'Slow/Slowga:' A spell that deals light damage and afflicts a target with Slow, slowing down their movements. *'Haste/Hastega:' A spell that bestows Haste upon a target, speeding up their movements. *'Curse/Cursega:' A spell that deals light damage and afflicts a target with Curse, making them easier to interrupt and knock around, and making it harder for them to do the same in return. *'Dispel/Dispelga:' A spell that deals light damage and removes one of a target's status enhancements. *'Stopga:' Lightning stops time and cancels all actions taken by the opponent at the time of casting at the cost of doing the same for Lightning herself. *'Disaster:' A spell that deals moderate damage and afflicts a target with Curse, and also dramatically lowers all of their stats. *'Cure/Cura/Curasa/Curaja:' A spell that restores a target's HP, with Cure being the weakest and Curaja being the strongest. *'Esuna:' A spell that removes a status ailment from a target. *'Quake:' Rends apart the earth, launching all enemies in a giant radius into the air. *'Teleport:' Instantly teleports to a location. *'Overclock:' Dramatically slows time instantly, allowing her to act at far higher speeds for a short time. *'Chronostasis:' Stops time for up to 75 seconds, though she cannot interact directly with other beings in this time. *'Arise:' Automatically returns to life upon death. *'Summon: Odin:' Lightning is able to generate a crystal that she shatters with her blade to summon the Eidolon Odin, an armored knight who specialized in lightning and physical attacks. At Lightning's command he will transform into the steed Sleipnir for her to ride as part of their Gestalt Mode, providing her with powerful series of attacks such as Crushing Blow, Razor Gale, Lightning Strike, and Thunderfall, finishing with the mighty Zantetsuken, a spinning attack that instantly fells weakened foes before dismissing Odin until later. Key: L'Cie | Etro's Knight | The Savior Gallery Ff13-summon-lightningodin.png|Lightning's Summon: Odin lightning_faron_by_benvenutoiven_dbv47wq-pre.jpg|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (Both at Low 2-C and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Jiren (Dragon Ball) Jiren's profile (Both at Low 2-C and speed equalized) Gogeta (Dragon Ball) Gogeta’s profile (Both Low 2-C, Base Gogeta used, and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2